customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
Rune
Rune is the main protagonist of The Legend of Rune Trilogy. He is one of the two princes of the Dark Dragon Monarchy, as well as the distant descendant of Spyro and Cynder. Appearance Rune is a young dragon with a Black hide and a dark grey underbelly. His horns and mane are dark grey as well, the former pointed backwards just behind his eyes, and the latter falling to his lower jaw. His eyes are a vibrant Golden color, and he has four shining blue birthmarks: Two larger ones shaped like two number 8's combined together on his sides, and Two smaller ones shaped like hourglasses on his upper forelegs, just below the shoulders. When Rune disguised himself with the Shroud of Darkness, he had a Purple hide and a Yellow underbelly. His horns were a Teal color, and his mane was red. His eyes were a standard yellow, and his birthmarkds vanished. In his teenaged appearance, he also has four smaller grey horns growing from his lower jaw, and his mane has become neater. Personality Much like his ancestor Spyro, Rune is a kind and compassionate young dragon. He's willing to aid those who are weaker or less fortunate than himself, even if it means risking his own safety. However, despite these good qualities, Rune has several faults. For a considerable portion of his life, Rune has been plagued with the demons of his past mistakes (see below), and has developed the habit of lying to hide his past. He is also quick to anger, and sometimes lashes out at his own friends and loved ones. When this happens, he quickly apologizes, as per his guilty conscience. Rune is also a remarkably intelligent boy, and uses his head quite often to gain the upperhand in a fight. Despite his incredible magical prowess (see below), Rune prefers to use physical combat most of the time, and relies on his magic only when necessary. He also has a passion for history, and enjoys spending his free time reading about the dragon race's past in a Library, such as the ones in Warfang and Glenhaven. Abilities Most dragons are only able to wield only one element. Rune, however, is a Black dragon. Like all Black dragons, which are descendants of the Legendary Dragons Spyro and Cynder, Rune is able to wield and control all twelve elements: The six Light elements of Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Memory and Time, and the six Dark elements of Wind, Sound, Flora, Fauna, Pain, and Space. He's also able to control the mythical Convexity, as well as its two subgroups: Convergence and Concurrence. Like all Dark dragons, Rune is able to manipulater Dark energy, most often using it to wield a Shroud of Darkness, which he uses to disguise himself as a Purple dragon. While under the influence of Malefor, Rune was able to summon a swarm of Crepsculi at his command. It is currently unknown if he still wields this ability. Story Early Life Rune and his brother Cyrus were conceived by Prince Bane, of Clan Capricorn, and Lady Elenar, of Clan Aries, in the year 500 N. A. (New Age). They were created both because Bane and Elenar wanted children, and to symbolize the joining together of all the Dark Dragon Clans. For seven years, Rune lived as a Noble in The Hive, a massive floating city constructed as a safe haven for all the Dark dragons that survived after the Twilight War ended. During this time, Rune rarely got to spend anytime with his father, as the elder Prince (Bane had yet to be crowned King) was usually making trips to Light dragon territory with a large entourage to purchase goods in disguise. So, Rune and Cyrus were left under the care of their mother Elenar, and their Grandfather, King Urobos. The destruction of The Hive and Rune's self-exile When Rune and Cyrus were seven years old, their came a day when Bane was going on another trip, this time to the city of Warfang. It should so happen that this would be Bane's last trip: After this, he would take up the Mantle as King. Rune and Cyrus begged their parents to be allowed to go with him this time. Bane, amused by his young cubs' request, approved of it, and brought them with him to Warfang. This would prove to be a grave mistake. While in Warfang, Bane left the two princes under the care of two of his personal bodyguards, two dark dragons named Albanion and Elza, as he went on his own during business. At a cetain point of time during their stay in the city, curiosity got the best or Rune, and he gave his protectors the slip. He had the misfortune to be found by several members of the Darkstalkers, a cult of Light dragons dedicated to the elimination of the Dark Dragon race. The Dark stalkers not only tricked Rune into removing the disguise he was wearing, but they also tricked the young cub into revealing The Hive's existance. The Darkstalkers then sent young Rune back to his entourage, reassuring the cub that they'd keep the information a secret. They were lying. Once Bane's entourage returned to The Hive, a few Darkstalker spies secretly followed them. The Dark dragons unknowingly led their enemies straight to The Hive. It didn't take long for the spies to send the knowledge of The Hive's location back to their masters. Soon, the night came when The Hive was ambushed by an Army of Darkstalkers. It was a massacre. Hundreds of Light and Dark dragons alike were brutally slain. A majority of the Dark dragon population managed to flee from the floating city, Bane and his two sons included. However, Urobos and Elenar had remained in The Hive's palace, and Rune slipped away from his father and brother to go find them. When Rune found them, Urobos and Elenar were upset to see him still in the city. However, there was no time to scold him: Several Darkstalkers burst into the room they were in. So, Urobos sent Rune and Elenar to flee, while the old Black dragon fought the attackers off. Elenar tried to flee with Rune out of the The Nexus by flight, but she was struck down and stranded in the middle of the city, surrounded by Darkstalkers. As the Light dragons came closer to kill them, a great flash of light appeared out of nowhere, and Rune fell unconscious. When Rune came to, he was lying in the middle of a massive wreckage. Dozens of dead bodies surrounded him, as was the body of his mother, who was lying next to him. Despite all he tried, Rune couldn't wake his mother up: She had passed on. Rune, stricken with grief for his loss, as well as guilt, fled from the Wreckage before his father and the other surviving dark dragons arrived: He didn't want to be confronted for causing the deaths of hundreds of dragons.So, he dawned a new disguise, and fled as far away from The Hive's remains as possible. Arrival at Glenhaven Rune fled to the southern continen, all the way to the Arcus desert. As he tried to cross it, Rune struggled to find any food or water, and eventually passed out. It should so happen that two Light Dragons, a Fire Guardian named Hontus and his wife Seraph, a Water dragoness, were flying across the Arcus desert to their home in Glenhaven that very same day. They spotted the young "Purple" cub lying in the sands, and brought him with them to their city to save his life. Eventually, Rune was nursed back to health, and soon met Nellie and Blankridge, Hontus and Seraph's two children. He was also introduced to the Elders of Glenhaven, who asked who he was. Rune, not wanting to be discovered as a Black dragon, claimed to have amnesia, and didn't know who he was or where he came from. So, the Elders decided to allow Rune to stay in Glenhaven until he could "regain" his memories. The young dragon was soon adopted by Hontus and Seraph. For the next five years, Rune was treated as though he was one of Hontus and Seraph's own children, and developed a strong friendship with Blankridge, Nellie, and their friend Emerald. However, the events of The Hive's destruction and the deaths of his mother and people still haunted the young cub, and wouldn't go away until the end of the Malefor Ordeal... Rising Fears One night in Glenhaven, Rune has a nightmare of being chased by a giant, demonic form of Elenar, who claims that he's a traitor. Just as Elenar is about to murder the young dragon, he's suddenly woken up by Nellie. The dragoness tells Rune that he's been shouting in his sleep, and says that he should seek help from the Elders of Glenhaven. When Rune says no, Nellie continues to pester him, eventually leading to Rune shouting at her. When she's frightened, Rune apoligizes, and agrees to go. After Nellie wishis him a good night and leaves, Rune walks over to his window and looks out at the city, the Glenhaven Palace towering at its center. He laments about how the Elders can't help him, and returns to sleep.